1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency detector and a phase locked loop (PLL), and, more particularly, to a frequency detector capable of continuously detecting a frequency error and a PLL capable of performing time sync using the frequency detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, electronic devices use a PLL to vary the frequency of a received data signal to a frequency at which the electronic devices operate and constantly maintain the frequency. The PLL performs frequency sync and time sync with respect to the received data signal.